Scorched Black Serpent
by PhateymahAwesomeXehra
Summary: - A Nico goes to Hogwarts fic - The transfer boy is, as long as Scorpius Malfoy can tell, very alike to Tom Riddle. He wears black. He scores best in his subjects. He's mysterious. He's amazing. He's scary. He's handsome. He's gorgeous. He's charming. He's star. He's perfect. But is he? Or is he, too, hiding a big, bad secret?


**A/N: So! I decided to publish a new crossover, this time featuring Nico Di Angelo while he goes to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Hope you have buckets full of fun while reading this dark-humored, suspense story. Don't forget to leave a review! And yeah, one more little thingy: those who don't know about Nico, or haven't read Percy Jackson series can still read this - I have kept everything simple yet intense at the same time!**

* * *

Albus couldn't help but to burst out fits of laughter at Scorpius's silliest joke ever. He doubled over, laughing, and eventually had to clutch on Scorpius for support, who was also laughing, though not as loud and hard as Albus. Albus' loud laughter could be heard to other wizards and witches who have just crossed Platform Nine and Three Quarters, who shot him strange looks which he, as always, ignored.

"Gosh...Scorp..." Albus wiped the tears from his eyes. "As if it's ever gonna happen."

Scorpius shrugged, grinning. "Was just a thought."

"Really, boy?" Albus slapped Scorpius' back playfully. "You could definately do better than that, really."

A screeching whistle could be heard suddenly, with a noise of engines followed by, as the Hogwarts Express began to move. Scorpius quickly grabbed Albus' hand with a muffled 'Come on!', and half-dragged him inside the train. The train looked as usual; ancient, old, aged and historic. A familiar, lovely scent caught Albus, which caused him to take a deep breath through nose. The train had a special smell of it, like the scent of parchment and ink, mixed with new clothes' and candy's smell.

Albus and Scorpius made their way in, passing through the first and second year students waving to their parents. Hogwarts Express was crowded as usual: someone was talking, someone was laughing, someone was being angry, someone was looking for their lost toads. They were just about to open up a compartment when a blonde kid showed up, with green thick framed glasses, a button nose, pouty lips and wood brown eyes.

"Excuse me!" The little boy squeaked. "Have you see a flying brown pouch anywhere? I mistakenly made my Galleons' wallet fly out of my compartment."

"Hmm...A brown pouch?" Albus mused, mischieve glinting in his eyes. "Certainly, I have."

"It was a pouch, right?" Scorpius said, joining in with Albus.

"Yes!"

"And brown colored?"

"Um, yes." The boy said uncertainly.

"Brown as your eyes?"

The boy glanced sideways. "I guess so."

"And it was a pouch..." Scorpius said, smirking.

"You-You know where is it?"

"A brown colored pouch." Albus said, ignoring the boy.

"And as brown as your eyes." Scorpius continued.

The boy adjusted his glasses nervously. "Look, if you do know about my pouch-"

Scorpius leaned in, and in, and in, and stopped right before his nose touched the boy's. From the look of boy's face, Scorpius was doing a good job in scaring him. "What's your name, icky bicky?" He whispered.

"B-B-B...Ben!" The boy blurted out. He took a few steps back, but there wasn't enough room in the Hogwarts' Express train's corridor, and the boy ended up being cornered by Scorpius, while Albus watched from a little afar, smirking.

Scorpius made a disgusted face. "Ben? Muggle-born, aren't you?"

"Well, well, well..." A voice interuppted Scorpius' bullying session. "If it isn't our beloved Scorpius, bullying a first year."

Rose looked as beautiful as ever, her Weasley hair pulled aside from her fair face, revealing chocolatey brown eyes, full lips and a beautiful expression. She was dressed in her usual Ravenclaw uniform, neat and tidy as ever, with a stack of books in her hands and wand in other. Beside him was a young girl, a lot identical to Ben, with same wood brown eyes and pouty lips.

"Get away from him." Rose said sharply.

Scorpius obeyed, but said, "I was going to apologize to him, and help him in finding his pouch, if you haven't interupted." It was true, Scorpius didn't wanted to corner a young boy like Ben and bully him. What would he get from it, anyway?

"After you scare him to death." Rose snapped. "Seriously, Scorpius, you're a fifth year student now."

"And you sound like a fiftieth year student." Scorpius muttered.

Rose ignored Scorpius, and gave Ben a hearty smile. "Sorry for that git's behaviour, he'll pay for it, I promise. And here, me and your sister found your pouch."

"T-Thanks," Ben said, taking the pouch from her. "See you...later."

And he and her sister scurried off.

Rose turned to go, but Scorpius stepped in her way. "Wait!" He said, putting up an innocent face. "I'm...um, sorry."

Albus snickered.

Rose shot Albus a glare, who shut up instantly, and set her piercing, I-will-kill-you stare on Scorpius, who tried to block it by smiling. After a moment of staring, she said, "Your apology is pending," then turned on her heels and left, too.

Scorpius frowned. "She's so..."

Albus laughed. "Don't bother, really. Come on, let's find a compartment."

Soon enough, the boys were opening the doors of every single compartment, only to find them either filled or 'saved' for students' and their friends. In the last they found a compartment, all empty except for one boy. He was facing the window, ignoring them.

"Um, excuse me?" Albus said, adjusting his silver-and-green scarf.

The boy was still, looking out of window. He was wearing a sleek black jacket on top of something, which Albus couldn't see due to the boy facing his back to him, with equally dark jeans. His hair were black too, looking neat from back, and he was wearing a silver ring in his ring finger. Cool.

"Hey, we're talking to you punk - " Scorpius began.

The boy inhaled sharply, cutting off Scorpius. Not facing them, he said, "It would be wise to choose your words carefully, boy." in a deep voice rich with dark accent, sending chills down Scorpius's back.

The boy turned, revealing a handsome, pale and angular face. He was gorgeous, by any means, even if in a dark way. He had piercing black eyes which looked like a hearth not lightened from ages; cold, so cold, and sharp. A cool, menacing smirk played on his lips, threatiningly light.

"A-Are you..." Albus began, but stopped for God knows why.

"A transfer student." Said the boy, the smirk gone from his face now. "Yes, I'm a transfer student."

"You're a what?" Scorpius repeated. Hogwarts had only one or two transfers in a whole century, for all he knew. There's no way this... _punk_ boy could be one.

The boy turned his sharp gaze to Scorpius, looking at him from top to bottom with dislike. His expression changed to disgust as he kept looking at the boy with blonde hair. At last, he spoke, "I don't like to repeat myself."

Albus blinked. "Jeez, dude, you're scaring me."

Scorpius muttered, "No wonder this compartment was empty except for him."

The boy turned back to the window. "You're welcome to leave, too, Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius gasped. "Wait - how do you know me?"

The boy snorted. "Blonde hair, petite face, insecurity bubbling from you. What else do you expect? You're a Malfoy."

"Yes, but how did you know Scorpius is my name, and I am Scorpius?"

"Draco Malfoy only have one son, and you're a bit famous in Wizarding World since your father was in the Battle of Hogwarts."

A silence.

"Clever." Albus commented. He walked in, sitting across the boy in black, leaving a dumb-founded Scorpius at the door of the compartment. "So," Albus continued to the boy. "I want to get to know you, since I bet you'll be in Slytherin and all...Cool jacket, by the way."

"You're Albus Potter, I assume?" He glanced sideways at Albus before staring out of the window again.

Albus nodded. "Yes, I am the one. You know, son of Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived. It's kinda cool to be his son, you get to be famous and -"

"Get too much attention to be fair to others." He said bitterly.

Another silence.

Albus clapped his hands together. "So! You are...?"

The boy muttered 'you don't want to know' before straightening himself up and turning to look at Albus in eyes. "I'm Nico. Nico Di Angelo."


End file.
